


When It All Comes Down

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack pov, M/M, Therapy, as in the song Therapy, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is going through a hard time, and Jack is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It All Comes Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, honestly. I felt like writing something sappy and lovey-dovey also I have many feels over Alex Gaskarth and there's no better way than to relieve all my love for him like that. I don't own any of them blah blah blah you know what it's saying.  
> ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy even though it's not beta'd, and don't forget to leave some feedback.  
> Title Credit: Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low

Jack sometimes can’t believe what they’ve reached. His band, which was established in a fucking basement, is rocking arenas with 50,000+ people inside, people who came to see them only. They’re on the fucking Warped Tour main stage. They’re just four crazy Baltimore boys, and they’ve got the world now. And he’s so proud of them, too, so proud of the band. He would’ve never thought that they would come that far back when Zack and Rian had weird haircuts and were basically too popular to hang out with the weird punk kids, Jack still had blue, weirdly cut hair and Alex still was badly anxiety-ridden.

Actually, it really is Alex he’s the most proud of. When he got to know the elder, the boy had weird too long hair and would never fully relax, always worrying too much about everything. Jack knew the moment he’d first seen them that Alex was the most gorgeous being he’d ever laid his eyes on and that he would never let him go, no matter what. Yet Alex was so self-conscious, so afraid. Jack learned about his anxiety and panic attacks, and he learned how to help his best friend through them. He’s seen Alex at his worst, and he is so fucking proud of him that he’s made it through.

Yeah, things have changed. They’re all in their twenties now, they’ve seen the world, they’re famous. But they themselves haven’t really changed much. Zack is still the calm, laid-back guy he’s always been and Rian is still the band mum, looking after everyone. Their crew is still the same, too, worrying too much and going on their nerves but still being their best mates. And Alex, Alex is still gorgeous and caring and perfect and Jack is still utterly, unbrokenly in love with him. It doesn’t matter that they’re together for almost ten years now because to Jack, there will never be anyone else anyways. Jack doesn’t deserve Alex, he knows it. But he won’t ever let Alex go. To him, it doesn’t matter that they haven’t come out to their fans yet. It’s nothing they need to know. Alex and Jack are best friends just as much as they’re lovers, so they aren’t even lying.

He wouldn’t like it if they were doing that, lying to their fans. They are the most important people in their lives. They’ve always been there for them, and it doesn’t matter that most of them haven’t been there from the very beginning. All these people listening to their music and coming to their concerts, they’re the best things that have ever happened to them. The band owes them so much, and it makes touring only better. They can give something back to them with doing what they love most.

And god, how Jack loves being on stage. He loves going crazy with the fans, for the fans – with his best friends. He loves watching Alex perform, because his lover is never more beautiful than when he is on stage, singing his lungs out for their audience. He’s so talented. Jack really could listen to Alex singing all day. Of course, for the past eleven years he’s done exactly that. But he honestly couldn’t care less. He could never get bored of him.

It’s not always easy though, and tonight is one of the best examples. They’ve been on the road all day and all night, and they haven’t slept much due to working on new tracks for a new album and all that crap that you do when you’re on the road. Alex is having a tough time today, Jack knows it, because he’s seen the elder scroll through his twitter feats earlier, seen how his face dropped. There are many positive comments about them, obviously. But there are dumb, unfair, ugly comments as well. And Jack knows Alex takes them to heart too much. He’s always been too hard on himself.

It’s during Therapy. Jack has seen it coming and has tried to cheer Alex up the best he could, but it hadn’t really worked. All he got were fake smiles and mumbled ‘I’m fine’s. So he hovers anxiously at the edge of the stage when Alex is up there alone, only his acoustic guitar in hand, a spotlight on him. He looks so gorgeous with his tousled brown hair and flushed cheeks, skin-tight jeans and tanktop hanging off his slender frame. But his eyes are sad, his smile is fake. Jack can tell, even though everybody else can’t: he’s been with Alex too long not to.

He listens to Alex’ Therapy Speech closely. He can hear the gorgeous voice of the gorgeous man up there on stage cracking when he’s talking about haters and not letting them get to you. He is ready to go on stage and support Alex whenever he needs it because that’s what Jack’s there for. He watches Alex strum his guitar, watches him start to sing. His voice is so beautiful, he is amazed by it every day. But right now, he can’t appreciate it because he sees those beautiful auburn eyes sparkling with tears close to spilling over when he reaches the first chorus, he hears the edge in the singer’s voice that is barely there but oh so obvious to Jack.

He sees the first tear rolling down that beautiful face and Jack’s heart cracks right there with Alex’ voice. Matt shouts at him not to, but Jack is running on stage before anybody can stop him. “SURPRISE!” he shouts for the crowd when a confused scream goes through them when he settles behind Alex, his hands on the elder’s shoulders, his front pressed against Alex’ back. He can feel Alex shaking, leaning into him heavily, and Jack wraps his arms around Alex’ shoulders, holding him while Alex continues. His voice cracks again and he has to stop because of the crying, but the crowd sings it for him, loud and clear, so beautiful. Jack would love to watch them normally, the lights flashing and all, but right now he’s only got eyes for the man in his arms.

“You’re doing fine” Jack says in his ear, soothingly, rubbing up and down his collar bones with his thumbs. “You’re gorgeous and they love you, there’s no reason to be upset.” Alex turns his head to lean it on Jack’s for a second, mouthing a thank you when Jack moves his hand over Alex’ cheeks, wiping away the salty streaks. “I love you, baby, and they love you, too. You can do this.”

And Alex sings the bridge, more tears streaming and his voice wavering ever so slightly, but nobody notices. If anything, the fans go even crazier once the song ends, and Jack only notices then how silent the arena was when Alex was singing: instead of screaming, they were all singing along. Therapy was always the song the audience was the most silent during the song and the loudest after.

“GIVE IT UP FOR THIS GORGEOUS FUCKER!” Jack screams into Alex’ mic. Alex looks up at him, big puppy dog eyes too big for Jack to stand, and Jack doesn’t care that the fans can see, he collects Alex in a huge hug while the others come on stage again, presses kisses onto his face.

“Thank you Jay” Alex whispers, clutching onto Jack’s sweaty body like a lifeline.

“You’re welcome” He lets his fingers card through the soft hair at the nape of Alex’ neck, not letting him go. “Are you sure you can finish?”

“Yeah” Alex agrees, slowly.

“I’m right there with you, won’t leave your side, like, ever”

Then they pull away, and Jack sends Alex a small, private, encouraging smile. Alex looks like he has himself collected again, at least enough to finish the set. Zack shoots them a worried look, and Jack smiles at him soothingly and nods a little, motioning them to get this show over with.

“Isn’t it nice to have a best friend on your side at all times?” Alex asks into the mic when he’s gotten his e-guitar again. “Let me tell you: Jack’s going on my nerves all the time, but he’s not as heartless as he wants to make you believe.”

The crowd laughs and cheers and that’s just what Alex needs now, Jack thinks. He watches Alex closely still, standing a bit too close to him all the time. They weren’t leaving the stage to go stagediving that night, and Jack couldn’t say he was too sad about that. Usually he loved it, but right now he rather had Alex within touching distance of him. He knew that tonight would be rough, trying to cheer the older up.

“THANK YOU FOR THE SHOW TONIGHT YOU WERE AWESOME” Zack shouts into the mic.

“MAKE SURE YOU GET HOME SAFELY AND DON’T FORGET TO PAY A VISIT TO OUR DEAR MERCH GUY VINNY FUCKING VEGAS!” Alex screams. They wave and then the band is off, the lights go out. The second Alex leaves the stage, he gives his guitar away and runs off to the changing rooms. Jack is on his heels, giving his precious purple baby to one of the crew guys – he doesn’t even look at who it is – and then chasing his love. He catches Alex before he falls once the door closes behind them. Alex is crying now, crying so badly, and Jack cradles him in his lap, pulls him in close.

“Alex, shh, baby, you’re fine, you’re ok.” Jack kisses Alex’ temple. It’s not one of Alex’ attacks, but it’s damn close to it.

“I fucked up, Jack” Alex hiccupps, clutching onto Jack’s sweat-soaked shirt. He is shaking, heavily, and Jack feels so sad. It’s only because of the stress, and because of the dumb comments some retarded people who don’t know them make. Jack doesn’t know why somebody would say such cruel things about the obviously prettiest and most talented person on the earth. Jack loves him to death and he hates seeing Alex like that.

“No you didn’t” Jack cards his fingers through that hair he loves so much. “It’s been a tough couple of days and people have been assholes. It’s ok to not to be ok, it’s what you always tell those kids. You did fine. You did amazing. You are amazing.”

Alex holds onto him like a lifeline once more - maybe that's what Jack is to him. He presses his face into Jack’s neck and sobs, his tears wetting Jack’s skin even more. And Jack holds the older tightly, rocks them gently from side to side as his fingers caress his hair and back in a desperate attempt to soothe him. He knows it’s the only thing he can do now. He has to give Alex his time and all the while show him he’ll be there.

“Jacky, I –“ Alex’ voice breaks. “They said I couldn’t sing. I should just stop. I would only embarrass myself” His voice is shrill and whiny, but not in the annoying-bitchy way but in the heartbroken way. Jack kisses his temple before gently taking Alex’ beautiful face inbetween his calloused hands and prying it away from his shoulder so he can look at the other man. His hair’s a mess and his face is sweaty, his cheeks blotchy with red and his eyes puffy and red-rimmed. He won’t look at Jack.

“Alex” he says, gently. “Hey, Lex, come on, look at me, darling.” Alex looks at him and his eyes are wide and fearful. It remembers Jack of the broken boy he first fell in love with – he had dared to hope that he would never see that boy again. He gently rests his forehead against Alex’ and the elder instantly tilts his head to return the gesture. “Don’t listen to them. What you’re doing, it’s great. You have a beautiful voice and your guitar skills are unbelievable. Did you see all these people out there? They were here for you: to listen to your songs and to hear your voice and to show you how much they love you. You save these people’s lives every day with what you’re doing. These people telling you you’re worthless don’t know shit about you, Alex – because if they did, they would know that you’re a person more precious and wonderful than anyone else.”

A whimper makes its way past Alex’ lips and the man’s fingers knot into Jack’s hair, hold onto it so tightly it’s bordering on painful. Jack lets him, nudging their noses together gently while his thumbs wipe over Alex’ tearstained cheeks, trying to catch the tears that still won’t stop falling.

“Don’t listen to them, please. Listen to your own advice. These people are hypocrites and everyone who’s in their right mind is able to tell you that. They love you so much, they need you so much.” Jack continues. He’s not quite sure what to say, so he just spills his heart right there. “I do, too. Alex, I love you to the moon and back, even more. I hate seeing you like this. You’re so caring and kind and talented, such a passionate, strong guy – nobody should make you feel like this. So please, please, would you stop crying?”

Jack’s close to tears now himself, because from that little distance between him and his lover, he can hear every slight, painful noise he’s making, and he just wants to stop it. He tightens his grip around Alex’ middle and starts to press kisses all over that face he loves so much while Alex’ eyes slip shut and his slightly opened lips tremble, trying to compose himself. Jack can practically feel how Alex is fighting his demons, and he gives him all the support he can with these little kisses he presses into his soft skin, whispering how much he loves him repeatedly.

Jack doesn’t know how long they’ve been there, on the dirty floor of the messy changing room, Alex in his lap shaking and he trying to calm his lover down, but he doesn’t care too much either. What counts in the end is that Alex stops making those heartbreaking noises and actually begins to calm down, the tears subsiding and the tension draining from his body. He is curled into Jack’s chest almost like a child, and Jack can’t help but think that it’s damn adorable. Even though that’s a bad thought considering his love has just been close to a breakdown.

“Jack” Alex finally whispers and lifts his head from Jack’s shoulder to look at him.

“Yes baby?” Jack answers carefully, his hands never stopping to stroke up and down Alex’ back slowly.

“I don’t know where I’d be without you. I love you so much” Jack’s heart swells at the sweet words. Usually, that’s not how their relationship is. Usually, their relationship is filled with banter and teasing and sexual innuendos. Of course, they say I love you and they mean it and sometimes they’re a bit sappy, but the way Alex says it, his voice all rough and timid, it sounds so sincere and solemn that Jack feels like his chest might burst with adoration for the older man.

So he does what he always does when he doesn’t know how to react: he kisses Alex. It’s a slow, sweet kiss that tells more about his feelings than anything else ever could. Alex kisses him right back, and they both find peace in what they’re doing. They find peace in one another, just how they’re supposed to. When they break apart, Jack rests his forehead against Alex’ once more.

“I love you, too, angel” he whispers – it’s almost like he’s afraid his words will lose their meaning if he speaks any louder. And there it is: a small smile, barely tugging the corners of these gorgeous lips upwards, a small warm spark in these sad auburn eyes. Jack smiles back, and it takes them a few seconds before Jack is able to back off; though not before kissing Alex’ nose so it scrunches up adorably.

“Come on, let’s get to the bus so we can eat ice cream and watch sappy movies until we fall asleep” he offers. He gets a real smile for that, even a little trace of a dimple. It’s far more of a success than to make Alex stop crying.

“That sounds amazing” Alex says, and Jack retorts that it obviously does – it’s his plan after all. He can’t help but joke a bit. Jack’s not good with dealing with serious situations like this. Obviously he does because nothing can stop him from looking after his love, but he’ll be damned to ever survive these without cracking a joke afterwards. Also, he already misses Alex’ true smile and his laugh because he hasn’t heard it ever since he checked Twitter in the morning.

The two men get to their feet and Jack moves to open the door, but before he can, Alex pulls him back, hugging him tightly and pressing another kiss to his lips, just a peck, but full of love nonetheless. Jack instantly responds, curling his arms around Alex’ smaller frame and pulling him in closely. It’s reflex by now.

“Thank you” Alex murmurs against his lips.

“Always” Jack responds. He means it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://idiotsandlifesavers.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk to me.


End file.
